Forever
by PrettyPurr
Summary: Who knew a young, average boy could be best friends with a beautiful fire princess? A Silvaze Tale
1. Chapter 1

**Forever: Chapter One**

"Silver! Get up and eat your breakfast!"

Silver the Hedgehog, eight years old, woke up from a weird dream. He couldn't pinpoint much about the dream and its meaning but it kept him occupied to say the least, while he was sleeping. The young boy yawned before getting out of bed, using his psychokinetic powers to easily makeup his bed and place his boots on within seconds.

"Hmm...might be a new record." Silver joked.

"SILVER!" called the voice again, now getting louder.

"Coming, Grandpa!" Silver replied before levitating downstairs and towards the table to eat. Silver has greeted by Shadow the hedgehog himself, who had an unimpressed scowl on his face.

"What did I tell you about levitating in the house?" Asked Shadow, Silver's strict maternal grandfather.

"Sorry, Grandpa." Silver replied before scarfing his cereal down.

Shadow paused, planning on correcting the boy but then gave a small smile. The ultimate life form's appearance had not changed due to being immortal. However going through the process of being a husband, then father, and now grandfather...matured him emotionally.

Shadow was the only one of Team Sonic alive as he watched everyone he loved died...to Maria, then his wife Rouge, his children...which made Silver the only one in his family to be alive. With that, he promised everything on his power to care for the young hedgehog while training him to defend himself through any situation.

If it meant moving out of the city and raising Silver in an old, abandoned GUN base within nature civilization...so be it. After the death of Silver's parents, he believed it was best...a city was no place to raise a child.

"All done!" Cheered Silver. "Grandpa, I wanna go play!"

"Did you not forget our training today, Silver?" Asked Shadow. "Absolutely not."

"But Grandpa, you said I've improved with my powers! You said I'm not as clumsy with it; that should be good enough?" Silver begged and begged, finally making the ebony hedgehog give in. "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeee?"

"Fine...you can go play, but be back after an hour for training!" Shadow sternly instructed. "Not a minute late."

"Alright! You're the best, grandpa!" Silver cheered before leaving, but not without a quick hug for his dear grandpa. Shadow chuckled slightly as he watched the boy run out and play. It was one of the smaller things that made him smile.

Silver headed further into the fields while leisurely chasing a small, yellow butterfly. While it didn't seem like it, the young boy knew his way around the area. After living there for years, the Silver hedgehog studied nearly everything about his surroundings.

"Hey! Give that back!" Yelled a young voice. Silver's ears twitched after pausing to the sound of the voice. The voice itself sounded like it belonged to a young girl.

"Just try to take it!" Said another voice, which sounded like an older male's, probably in his teens.

"What was that…" Silver wondered, peeking from a top of a hill. There he saw what it looked like a young lavender cat in a purple dress being bullied by a tall, green iguana wearing sunglasses.

"Give back my bear! It's mine!" Yelled the cat, trying to reach for her stuffed teddy bear. Silver realized what was going on and started to feel sympathy for the girl...and anger for the bully.

The iguana held it high and chuckled, taunting the cat. "And what are you gonna do about it? Use your fire powers? Freaks like you deserve nothing!" The iguana replied.

The cat paused, wanting to tear up. "S-Stop it! I didn't ask for these flames!" She cried before the iguana pushed her into the ground, laughing as he saw the girl suffer.

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Silver called to the iguana.

Both cat and iguana turned around and saw the silver colored hedgehog. The young, cat girl found herself staring at him while the iguana laughed.

"Beat it, shorty! I'm trying to put this freak in her place!" Said the iguana. Suddenly the bully was being lifted into the air unexpectedly. "H-Hey! What the-"

Silver used is psychokinetic powers and laughed, while lifting the iguana high into the air. "I told you to leave her alone. Guess this "freak" will have to teach you not to pick on girls!" He exclaimed, lifting the iguana higher into the air and above the moving river.

"Put me down!" The iguana demanded.

Silver shrugged. "If you say so." He replied before dropping the large iguana into the moving river before the currents pulled the bully quickly away until he was no longer in sight.

"Well that was fun." Said the young hedgehog. "I'm sure he'll never pick on you again!"

Silver scratched the back of his head nervously before facing the cat, getting a good look at her. She looked about Silver's age, had lavender fur, golden colored eyes, a pale white nuzzle and wore her hair in a small ponytail.

"Hey..? You okay?" He asked, extending a hand to help her.

The cat shyly and slowly took the hedgehog's hand before being pulled up. He looked trustworthy and he saved her from that jerk. "T-Thank you.." She stuttered.

Silver gave a smile. "You're welcome. Hey I've never seen you around here before. My name is Silver, what's yours?" He asked confidentially.

"Nice to meet you, Silver….and... my name is Blaze…" the girl replied.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever: Chapter Two**

The silver hedgehog smiled kindly. "Cool name!" He complimented.

"T-Thanks...I guess…" Blaze stuttered, blushing deeper.

Getting an idea, Silver saw that the girl was shy, soft spoken, and elegant for a little girl. She was definitely nothing like normal little girls, who were more louder, gossipy and playful.

"So why do they call you Blaze always? Did that guy say that you have powers?" Silver asked.

Blaze sighed, staring at her right hand. "He's right...I do have fire powers...I've had the power of flames ever since I was born. My parents did their best to train me to be in control of them."

"Cool! So you could light birthday candles!" Silver cheered, not fully grasping everything.

"There's nothing "cool" about everyone being afraid of you! I would've burned that bully myself... but it would've proved his point!" Blaze scolded, which made Silver look concerned.

"Sorry…"The cat looked towards the ground in shame. "It's just..you're always isolated...people call you a freak...it's like nobody likes a freak….nobody likes me.." She whispered, holding back tears coming from her recurring memories of her much lonely childhood.

Silver, feeling much sympathy, placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey…" He whispered, which caused her to look at him. "You're not a freak, you're special..besides...I think fire is pretty cool! And I bet a lot of people would really like you!"

Blaze shook her head. "There's nothing good that could come from fire. All it does is destroy."

"That's not true...you could uh...oh! You could start a fire to keep people warm….or...light up a dark room like a flashlight..or light up a whole, big giant birthday cake with thousands of candles!" Said Silver.

Blaze giggled softly, which perked Silver's ears. "Wouldn't that make the person thousands of years old?" She asked.

Silver shrugged. "Hmmm I guess you have a point, but I bet that's something your fire powers could do. People would like that; besides you're pretty too."

Blaze immediately felt her cheeks steam up and heart beating at that compliment. "P-Pretty?" The cat didn't think she was ugly...but she didn't think she was anything special,despite being a princess.

"Yeah, you are, you should be more...con-co-...what's that word...oh yeah! Confident!" Said Silver. He looked at her bashful reaction, concerned. "Did I say something wrong?"

Blaze shook her head. "N-No. Um...thank you..Silver."

"Hehe...so..I've never seen you before. Are you from here?" Silver asked as he walked on the beautiful, green grass with her.

"Well...no. My parents are here on a royal meeting." Blaze explained. "I...snuck out from the group to get peace and quiet. Soon this bully came up to me trying to intimidate me...and well.."

"So...you're royalty?" Silver asked. "Like a princess!"

Blaze blushed. "You could say that…" Shyness aside, Blaze was pretty well spoken for her age. Seeing that she was from royalty, she may had a good tutor to help her talk more maturely.

"Cool! I bet you get presents and food and everyone has to do what you say!" Silver commented.

"Well Silver, being a princess is more than that...you have responsibilities like to protect the kingdom and...you usually have to go through an arranged marriage." The cat replied.

Silver's eyes slightly dropped as he tilted his head. "What's...marriage?" Silver asked.

Blaze's eyes widened slightly, blushing about the subject. She didn't expect him to know what marriage was but...she never thought she'd had to explain it.

"W-Well.." She stuttered. "It's when two people who really really like each other...the usually join together in a ceremony and become partners I suppose..." Blaze explained. "They usually um….live with each other, have their own children…"

Silver nodded. "Um..that sounds weird..."

"Well...it's a common thing, plenty of people like it however some don't survive and they split up. It's called a divorce." Said Blaze. "However with royalty...divorce is not an option. Even if you don't really, really like that person...you have to be with them. For example, my parents are married, arranged but married."

"Oh...I don't have any parents." Silver replied. "But I live with my cool grandpa! Anyways...do you have to have this marriage with someone you don't really really like? Since you're a princess?!"

"Unfortunately." Blaze replied.

Silver's face then soon perked up after having an idea. His smile widened as he faced the cat. "What if you have this marriage thing with me?" He asked, not knowing what he was really getting into.

Blaze blushed deeply. "W-What?!" She stuttered.

"I mean...I really really like you already. You seem like a nice person and I think fire is pretty cool!" Silver explained.

"T-That's not how it works!" She panicked. "Besides..we just met..I don't even know you well." However before Silver could reply, the pair both heard a voice in the distance.

"Your highness! Your highness, where are you?!" Called out a voice.

"Oh no…" Blaze muttured.

"What? What's wrong?!" Silver asked.

"It's Gardon, my guardian. I suppose my parents sent him to find me." The cat explained. "I have to go, Silver."

"Wait!" Yelled Silver as he absent mindedly grabbed her hand. Blaze gasped, blushing deeply at the touch of his hand, although to her surprise she wasn't letting go. "Will I see you again?" He asked.

Blaze couldn't help but stay speechless as her blush became redder. It was usually improper for common folk to touch a princess, however somebody actually grabbed her hand...someone that wasn't family.

"I mean….we are friends right?" Silver continued, hoping he wasn't too weird for her. The silver hedgehog released her hand, seeing her blushing, surprised face.

Friends….

The lavender cat felt foreign to the concept of friendship. She had her mentors, but they weren't on a friendship level. However this boy...this kind boy who didn't know her very well wanted to be friends and even marry her. Sure he didn't know about the marriage part but she could see the sincerity in his eyes that he wanted to see her again; the friendly aura that she's never felt before.

"Y-yes...friends…" She stuttered. "Y-yes of course!"

Silver smiled, feeling relieved. "Cool and I hope we get to try this marriage thing sometime. Maybe I could help you with your powers like my grandpa helped me." He added.

Blaze couldn't help but giggle softly before planting a kiss on Silver's cheek. She then pulled away, seeing the confused expression on his face as he touched the kissed spot. "What a naive boy…" She thought playfully.

"Your highness!"

Blaze heard the sound of her servant's voice, which was time for her to leave. "I hope we meet again, Silver…" She said before taking a large leap away over some hills and out of Silver's sight.

"Huh...that felt nice…" Silver though to himself as he watched her leave. "She's kinda cute...wow I've never said that about a girl before…"

Silver felt his little heart racing as he started to think about the new friend he made. It was a change from his lonesome lifestyle and there was a chance that he could finally be with someone his age. Blaze was definitely one mysterious girl, troubled yet sweet...he really hope someday he could see her again and maybe help her.

Now that he realized he's been out for a while, Silver's eyes started to widened. "Oh no...Grandpa's gonna kill me if I don't get home!" He panicked.

*WHACK*

"OW!"

"You're damn right!" Cursed the ebony hedgehog from behind.

"I was gonna come home, grandpa!" Silver defended, rubbing the back of his head. "Geez...how did you find me?"

Shadow smirked. "You forget who I am." He simply replied. "By the way...that girl won't excuse your tardiness."

"Dang it!" Silver muttered as he was being dragged by the elder hedgehog.

Then the silver hedgehog smirked confidently, thinking about his day today. "At least it was worth it…" he thought.

Later that day, Blaze sat patiently on a chair while her mother paced the floor worriedly and listened to the sound of her father scolding at Gardon in the other room. Blaze's mother, the queen, was a tall, slender lavender cat with a long ponytail and often wore elegant blue dresses and faint, pink lipstick.

"What were you thinking, my daughter?!" The Queen scolded. "You are not to wander off without a servant escorting you! Oh me and your father were so worried!"

Blaze bowed her head in shame. "I know, mother..I apologize." She replied. "I hope you and father will forgive me."

The queen kneeled to her level. "Of course.." She whispered. "Nothing bad happened to you right? Oh I couldn't imagine if my daughter was harmed…."

Blaze shook her head. "No mother...but I did meet someone interesting…"

"Who is it that you met?" The queen asked perplexed.

Blaze smiled shyly, which was something she rarely ever did. "His name is Silver...and...mother… he's my first friend…"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever: Chapter Three**

Silver laid on the floor after training with his grandfather. He stared at the moving ceiling fan mindlessly thinking about the cat princess he saw today. It was like he couldn't stop thinking about her; it was like he really wanted this friendship. Not because he didn't have friends, but he somehow thought they'd make the best of friends.

"Silver! Come get your dinner!" Shadow called out.

Silver sat up immediately. "Coming!" He replied before heading to the kitchen. The young boy sat down and started to dig into the good prepared, but not without a thank you first.

"So grandpa, I learned a new word." Silver commented.

Shadow looked at the silver boy. "Hm? What word?"

"Marriage."

Shadow only nodded his head. "I see...do you know what it is?" He tested.

Silver continued to eat his rice. "Isn't it when two people who really really like each other have a...ceremony!"

Shadow nodded. "Well that's the wedding...then you're married to that person." He explained.

"And...they have children right?" Silver asked with his mouth full. "A kid like me!"

Shadow nodded. "Usually…but I suppose it's the choice of the couple. Then they become parents."

Silver swallowed his rice. "So grandpa? How come I don't have parents?" He asked innocently.

The ebony hedgehog immediately paused, with concerned on his face as he heard the question. Silver looked at Shadow, wondering if he said something wrong. Surely a kid wanting to know where his parents were was normal?

"Grandpa…?"

"Silver…" Shadow whispered. "This...this isn't the time."

"What? Why not?" Silver questioned.

"Because you're not ready.."

"Grandpa, what are you talking about?!" Silver asked once again. "Why can't I know? Why grandpa why?! You always keep secrets from me-"

"Come with me." Shadow ordered before walking out of the kitchen. Silver only nodded and followed the elder hedgehog. Shadow reached inside a large chest that was located in the attic, and pulled out a large, old picture. He blew the dust with one swift and handed it to Silver.

"Grandpa…?" Silver whispered as he looked at the picture. "Are those my-..."

"Yes, Silver…" Shadow replied. "Your parents…"

The young hedgehog stared at the picture which looked like it was taken years ago of a young couple. The woman was a beautiful, Ivory colored hedgehog with red eyes, long quills which resembled hair, a tanned muzzle and looked about a few months pregnant. Next to her was a golden colored male mink with a large, brown muzzle, golden eyes, and gold chest fur. He looked like a handsome, intimidating man but seemed caring from the way he had his hand around the female hedgehog.

"Your mother's name is Maria...she's... my daughter, which is why I'm your grandfather." Shadow explained. "And...your father's name is Venice...a GUN agent from a different sector."

Silver was surprised, he never imagined his parents to look like this...he wondered why his grandpa never told him about them. Then again, Shadow never really talked about loved ones dying, not even to his now deceased wife.

"Grandpa...are they...gone?" Silver figured.

Shadow only faced away, standing silent. "...I should've protected them...at least your mother.." He whispered, as his voice slightly trembled. Silver knew something was deeply bothering him...which was the lost of Shadow's daughter and son-in law.

He tried to place a hand on his shoulder. "Grandpa Shado-"

Shadow grabbed the hand, placing it on Silver's side. The last thing Shadow wanted besides anything terrible happening to Silver was sympathy, ever since the death of his daughter, Shadow swore he's care for the silver hedgehog.

"Silver. I want you to go outside and play until the full moon reaches the sky." He requested.

"But…"

"Silver." He interrupted sternly. Silver only nodded and head outside into the fields. While Shadow was a natural at keeping his feelings under, Silver did sense anger, regret and sadness. Perhaps he didn't want his grandson to see him sad? Shadow was always the strong, silent type; in fact...Silver, not once, has seen his grandpa cry.

The boy laid in the grass in his back, looking up at the sunset forming into the night sky.

"Gee...I never seen grandpa this sad before…" Silver thought. "And I can't believe those guys are my parents...my family- OW!"

Suddenly the grey hedgehog was pounced by an approaching figure. The hedgehog looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes, lavender fur and a red gem on the forehead. Silver's eyes widened but he started to calm when he recognized the stranger on top of him.

"B-Blaze!" Silver exclaimed.

"H-hello Silver.." The cat girl stuttered.

Silver smiled kindly. "Wow this is sweet!..what are you doing here? You said you can't be outside. And uh...why did you pounce on me?"

Blaze blushed, seeing that she was on Silver's body and immediately pulled away. "I apologize...it was...force of habit. Like..cat instinct. I must work on it.."

Silver chuckled. "Well that answered the second question, but..what are you doing here?"

"Well...I came to see you." The princess replied.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever: Chapter Four**

Silver pointed towards himself. "You wanted to see me?" He asked.

Blaze nodded and sat next to him, carefully making sure that there wasn't anything on her dress. "I figured you'd be around here...although I haven't seen any citizens here."

"Yeah..I live in a pretty weird area. It's kinda boring sometimes." Silver commented. "Anyways..the only reason I'm out here is because of my grandpa."

"Hm? What happened?" Blaze asked.

Silver only shrugged. "He just told me to go out and play...I asked him about why I don't have parents and I think it made him sad."

Blaze gasped softly. "I-I'm so sorry, Silver.." She replied.

Silver shook his head. "It's okay...I didn't know them anyways..so I don't really have memories of them. The only person who took care of me was my grandpa, if something happened to him then I'd be angry!"

Blaze nodded. "I can understand, I'd be upset as well if any of those who took care of me were to pass away. I love my parents..and I'm grateful for what they've provided..but.." She explained while looking at the stars. "My servants are like my...family."

Silver smiled a bit, it kinda felt nice that she was opening up a bit. That had to be progress for her, considering the young princess was conservative. It was also nice seeing that she cared for the silver hedgehog and vice versa.

"I bet you have a lot of- achoo!" He sneezed.

Blaze faced him concerned. "Silver, what's wrong? Are you cold?" She asked.

Silver rubbed his nose lightly. "A little, b-but it's no big deal." He replied.

Blaze blushed slightly, finding herself looking away from the silver hedgehog, much to his confusion. Silver wondered what was going on, did he do something wrong? Did he sneeze on her accidentally? Different questions rushed through his brain hoping he didn't lose a friend.

The cat suddenly had a warm, orange aura surrounding her. Silver stared in awe as Blaze blushed, slightly embarrassed by his gaze.

She then hugged him, which caught Silver by surprise...she actually felt warm, despite the cold air. Almost like a furnace in his mind. He didn't want her to let go; it just felt so nice and sweet.

"This technique helps me keep warm...I figured I could help you." She explained. "You can tell me when you're warm enough."

Silver nodded. "Thanks…" He replied, shyly. "Really. This feels pretty nice. I still can't believe you hate your powers. You're actually doing a good job on controlling them!"

"Well...I've been trying to accept them, especially since you encouraged me to." Said the cat princess. "I guess...it's all about my emotions, that's where the strength of my power comes from."

The hedgehog smiled, while blushing lightly. He couldn't explain the feeling he had but it was something small and tingly. He released the cat slowly, causing her to look at him.

"Hm? What's up?" Silver asked.

"I hope this isn't too weird for you…" she replied. "I've never been...close to anyone like this.."

Silver shook his head. "Of course not. You really helped me get warm. So Blaze, where are you from exactly? "

"Well...I'm from the Sol Kingdom...it's not far from here, but it's not a short distance." She explained. "Everything is very peaceful...thanks to my parents. Yet..my people are all pretty conservative."

"Con-s-servative?" The hedgehog questioned.

"They keep to themselves a lot." Blaze replied. "Which I could say is the opposite of you." She joked.

Silver only chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I like to say how I feel sometimes. Do you...um...think that's bad?"

Blaze giggled softly at his nature. "Of course not." She only replied before standing up. Silver did the same and looked up at the stars; the beautiful stars twinkling so brightly. Blaze also noticed the sky and how serene it looked; she could only think about all the peaceful nights she missed.

"Someday….I wanna touch one of those stars!" Silver commented. "I wanna use my powers to fly all the way to those stars!"

"Fly?" Blaze questioned. "You...can fly?"

"Well yeah." Silver replied while covering slightly. "Can't everyone fly?"

"I certainly can't!" Blaze replied surprised. "That's amazing…."

Silver then landed on the ground. "Thanks! Hey, maybe we can fly together. I could hold you while I fly up to the stars."

Blaze blushed. "N-No..I...I'm afraid of heights!" She squealed. "Don't tell anyone, got it?!" She asked, feeling flames spout from her hands. Silver nodded quickly, immediately promising; not that he was gonna say anything anyways.

"Have you always been afraid of heights?" Silver asked.

Blaze nodded. "Unfortunately…"

"Well...maybe your fears will disappear if I flew you!" Silver suggested.

The princess's eyes widened. "S-Silver! Are you crazy?!"

Silver blushed lightly. "Well...maybe a little..but if never let you go, Blaze. You're my best friend."

"Best friend…" Blaze wondered.

Blaze sighed. "Okay...only if you promise me!"

Silver smiled and nodded, already levitating. "You just have to believe in me!" He said before lifting her up. Blaze nearly felt herself about to squirm as Silver levitated himself and the princess off the ground and higher and higher. However, she knew squirming would probably make the situation worse.

"Just trust me." Silver advised, feeling confident.

"That smile again…" Blaze wondered as he looked at her with the most sincere eyes, child-like yet trusting, sincere eyes that would never harm a fly. She felt a grip Silver had on her, ensuring her that he'd never let go.

"I trust you…" she replied.

Silver then started to fly towards a utopian city close by; the night sky and the city lights displayed a beautiful scenery which made Blaze ease through her fear of heights. Her eyes brightened as Silver took them over the largest building of the whole city, getting the perfect view of the whole city down under.

"You wanna get down?" Silver asked, hoping this didn't scare her to death.

"Just...a little while longer…" She whispered.

Silver smiled. "Okay, Blaze…"

As Silver flew, Blaze immediately found a familiar building from up above. It was a rather lavish hotel, obviously for the wealthy. "Hey that's the hotel I'm staying at!"

"Whoa...I wonder if they just build that…" Silver wondered, the hedgehog flew lower until he dropped her off at the balcony Blaze stayed at. The young hedgehog then sat on the ledge, not that it bothered him; heights were nothing to him.

"Won't you come in?" Blaze asked.

"I-I really can't. Your parents might come in and spot us, besides..grandpa says I need to return at the full moon." Silver explained sadly.

"Oh…" Blaze ears started to droop disappointedly. "I understand."

"But don't worry, we can still write each other." Silver suggested. "I mean...if I could get your address?"

Blaze then smiled and rushed into the hotel room. She started to nearly write down her palace address and handed the note to Silver.

"Make sure you always write to me! I'll always respond as soon as I can." Blaze said, extending a hand. "Can I trust you?"

Silver smiled and shook her hand. "Yeah! You can count on me! Hope you come by someday so we could play..if your parents won't mind."

"I-I'm sure something will come up." Blaze said un surely. Suddenly the sound of a door opening startled the pair of children; as they heard two adults chatting amongst each other.

"That must be my parents! Quick, you must hurry!" Blaze rushed.

Silver nodded and gave a quick hug, much to the cat's surprise. "I really hope we see each other again…" He whispered, making Blaze blush. Before she knew it, Silver was then gone as he flew back home. It was just her outside at the balcony as she watched him fly high.

"Blaze?"

The cat girl turned around and saw her concerned mother at the patio door. "Oh, welcome home mother." She greeted.

"What are you doing outside? It's cold, you could catch something. Come inside!" She instructed. Blaze nodded and followed her mother's wishes.

"Don't forget about me...Silver.." Blaze thought.

Meanwhile, Silver then returned home and rushed into the house, holding the note in his hand. "Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa! I'm back!" He called out.

Shadow watched Silver come through the front door. "I suspect you had a good time." He replied.

Silver nodded but then paused. "Well...there's one problem…"

"What's that?"

Silver blushed lightly. "How do you um...write a letter…"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever: Chapter Five**

Shadow looked at his grandson questionably; this was definitely the first time Silver wanted to learn anything educational. "Hmph. What makes you think I could help?" He asked.

"Well...you're smart, Grandpa...besides I'm not good at writing…" Silver replied. "I've never written a letter before."

Shadow uncrossed his arms and sat at a table after grabbing a paper and pencil, he patted a spot for Silver to sit next to him as he did.

Shadow handed him the pencil before saying these few words that were unexpected.

"Just write what you feel…"

Ever since then, nothing but letters were sent back and forth towards one another. Every week, Blaze would secretly send letters to the silver hedgehog, not even her servants knew but it did cause suspicion. Due to Blaze's conservative personality, it was hard for anyone to get a peep out of her about the letters.

Silver however, was not as private about his letters. However he did hope that his grandfather would give him privacy, which Shadow did, but he knew that Silver was writing to the princess….and decided not to interfere with the friendship. Seeing Silver this happy, gave him a change of heart and mindset.

Because the care Shadow saw was quite genuine, what would he be...to wreck a relationship?

Not only were letters passed, but when Blaze's family traveled to city, she would sneak out at every opportunity to head to where Silver played at. The cat princess believed that her parents' neglect for her came...somewhat in handy, as sad as that sounded.

The pair would agree in their letters to meet with each other at the fields where they always played at.

"You're doing great, Blaze!" now fourteen year old Silver cheered as he watched the flame slowly rise from the cat's hands. "You're controlling your powers.

"Y-You think so?" She asked. Silver nodded, which made Blaze smile. After doing some mild training, the two sat down at the fields like always while looking at the clouds.

Silver took a deep breath and smiled at the glorious blue sky. "Someday...I wanna go somewhere different...I wanna see the whole wide world! ….but I don't know where to go…"

"You should visit my kingdom...I think you would find it fascinating." Blaze suggested. "Lush gardens….beautiful ocean, white sand...and amazing islands.."

"Yeah...only problem is that my grandpa hates traveling…" Silver replied. "He always says we're fine the way we are."

"Well…" Blaze started. "There's no harm in doing bit of traveling...maybe you can convince your grandfather somehow."

Silver blinked, then facing the cat princess. Blaze blushed at his gaze; she noticed his features were much more masculine despite being a teen boy. His torso was leaner, his eyes looked sharper compared to the round look he had as a child, and had a lot more chest fur.

"W-what is it?" She stuttered.

Silver shook his head and playfully smiled. "It's nothing….actually...I think I may take your advice…"

"Hm? The one about taking baths everyday?" Blaze joked, crossing her arms playfully.

"W-wha-oh haha, very funny. For your information, I actually take showers like any normal person." He deadpanned. "I mean about...convincing gramps to travel!"

Later that day, Silver munched down rice at the table while Shadow seemed to focus his attention outside the window. "Hey grandpa?"

"What do you want?" Shadow asked on his casual, deep tone.

"How come we never travel and see the world?" Silver asked.

"What are you talking about? I take you to the city sometimes or even the fields." Shadow replied.

Silver then shook his head in disagreement. "I mean somewhere out of this area, Grandpa. I mean like traveling across the ocean!"

The ebony hedgehog faced the young, grey hedgehog. Silver hoped by the look of things that he didn't say anything that's upset him. Even to other generations, Shadow would always remain a mystery.

"Silver, I have raised you all your life before and after your parents died. I had retired from GUN so they wouldn't use you due to your power. I have taken you out of the city to a place more suitable for a child. My point is...the world is too dangerous for you." the ebony hedgehog replied.

Silver then stopped eating. "But grandpa, how am I gonna experience life if I don't explore new things-whoa…."

Suddenly Shadow placed a ticket onto the table Sliver sat at. Silver only gazed at the plane ticket, only stuttering at what he saw. "T-That ticket is to the Sol Kingdom...but grandpa-"

"You wanted to see your little friend, so here's your ticket. Don't think I never saw you two play or read your letters secretly." Shadow replied, making Silver blush in embarrassment at all the goofy, mushy things he probably mentioned. "This was going to be your birthday present..but…"

Silver practically cried inside, finally he got the chance to see Blaze's kingdom and even visit the princess herself, surprising her of course. His golden eyes beamed in happiness which made Shadow smile slightly.

"H-how did you get the rings to get it?" Silver asked.

"Don't worry about it. Got it?"

"T-Thank you…wait..there's only one." Silver commented.

"You'll be going at it alone." The ebony hedgehog finalized. "Lots of people on this planet travel at your age….and you know everything I taught you. So..with that being said...do you think you'll be able to make it?"

Silver paused, staring at the ticket before looking back at Shadow before giving a determined smile. Feeling the trust, Silver nodded his head confidently.

"You can bet on it...grandpa!"

Shadow gave a small smile.

"That's my boy…" He thought.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Forever: Chapter Six**

Meanwhile in the Sol Kingdom's palace was the home of Blaze and her family. The building was located near a beach town, making the view a beautiful sight to see. Here resided King Ra, his wife Queen Marianne and daughter Princess Blaze.

"Your highness….do you remember when we had a conversation about your responsibilities as the princess?" A servant asked as she brushed Blaze's long, silly hair. The servant was a short, plump, elderly koala who wore an orange dress and a headscarf. She was always a motherly figure to the young cat and lived in the palace for a couple of generations as the caretaker.

Blaze nodded. "Yes...of course and please don't call me your highness, Marcie."

Marcie face a warm smile. "My goodness, i forgot. My apologize, dear. I must be getting old."

Blaze shook her head. "No no, it happens a lot with everyone." She reassured.

"Well anyways...your parents wanted me to have a conversation...about marriage." Marcie replied.

"They didn't bother to tell me themselves.." She sighed. "Oh well...you were always like a mother to me..so go on." Said Blaze as she faced the elderly servant, after placing her hair in a high ponytail as always.

"Well...they believe that...you're coming to that age where you...must get married to a fine, young prince in whom you will carry his heir." Marcie nervously explained.

"But...I'm only fourteen." Blaze reminded, wanting to cringe at the thought of marrying an older man. "I can't possibly get married...especially to someone I never met!"

"Now, my dear princess…" Marcie whispered. "This tradition has been happening for generations. Your parents were arranged as well...why..your mother had you when she was sixteen."

Blaze sighed. "It feels like I'm just a bargaining chip for him so he could expand the kingdom." She commented. "I…never really had a real relationship with father especially; in fact I never heard him say I love you. It's always duties with him.."

Marcie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why princess...I had no idea…"

Blaze lifted her head, focusing on a much bigger picture. "When does father want to see me?"

"When he gets home tonight at dinner. Princess, is everything okay?"

"Thank you, Marcie." Blaze replied. "And..I just need alone time."

Marcie bowed. "As you wish.." She spoke before leaving the room. Blaze immediately plopped into of her bed, facing the ceiling above.

"Maybe...I should sleep on this." The princess thought to herself.

Meanwhile at the city docs, Silver waited patiently for the boat along with Shadow. The ebony hedgehog was having second thoughts about sending his young grandson alone but there was no turning back at all…

"Grandpa, what are you thinking about?" Silver asked as he saw Shadow in a daze.

Shadow only looked at him. "Nothing." He replied.

"Boat #48 is now currently loading!" Said the announcer.

"That's my cue!" Silver cheered. "I can't wait to see Blaze! I hope she'll be surprised to see me…"

Shadow ruffled his quills and smirked. "Just don't get seasick." He warned.

"Grandpa, cut it out! I'm not a little kid, ya know?" Silver protested. "I'm almost at your height."

"But not at my maturity level." Shadow bragged. "Now...whatever you do...be careful."

Silver nodded, seeing that he was serious. "I know."

All of a sudden, Shadow pulled Silver into a calm, warm hug that made Silver confused and shocked. Rarely did Shadow show physical affection like a hug, but when he did, it meant him showing a vulnerable side to him. If his grandson were to perish, all of Shadow's family would be gone.

"G-grandpa, c-cut it out!" Said Silver.

Shadow then released him from the hug. "Now go." He instructed. Silver nodded and ran in like to get to the entrance of the ship; Shadow only smiled at the boy, given how proud he was.

Silver's ticket was collected before he entered the boat, fully excited for this trip.

"Finally, I'm off to see Blaze...I hope we have lots of fun.." He wondered.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Forever: Chapter Seven**

"Geez...it's been hours and I'm still bored sick. Nothing to do on this boat.." Silver complained in his mind. "At least I'll see Blaze in her kingdom for the very first time! If I can s-stay...a-awa-zzzz"

Soon the slow rocking movements of the boat caused Silver to immediately sleep on one of the chairs. He continued to stay in a slumber, even when the boat soon landed at shore.

"Wake up, kid. We're here!" Announced a voice.

Silver slowly opened his eyes, seeing that the captain was standing above him. The captain was a tall, red parrot dressed as a ship's captain. The young hedgehog rubbed his eyes, trying to get more clarity.

"Huh, I must've overslept." Said Silver after a yawn. He then looked at the impatient captain. "Hey sir? How long until this boat leaves?"

"You got Friday through Sunday to enjoy this place. Which is what I would be doing if you still weren't on here!" The captain snapped.

"Uh..er. I'm sorry, Mr. Captain. I'll get off now. Thanks again for the ride." Thanked Silver before flying off the boat, leaving a dazzled and confused captain. Judging by his expression, Silver figured the captain never saw a flying hedgehog in his life. The hedgehog shrugged and landed on a beach full of white sand and deep blue waters.

"Hmm….I wonder where the castle is...doesn't look like a lot of people live-"

"Argh, not again! I worked all month is this beauty and now it breaks on me, eh?!" Screamed a voice from afar. Silver's ears perked up, hearing the voice, hoping he may get some directions from the citizen.

Silver turned his attention and saw a small figure in front of a boat that was stuck in a palm tree. As Silver approached the figure quietly, he could identify the figure much better. There stood a small, orange tanooki raccoon wearing a green top and black capris. Her pigtails were shaped like boomerangs and she had a pale, white muzzle, along with baby blue eyes.

"Maybe she can help...she's probably one of the natives.." Silver wondered before approaching the raccoon.

"Now I gotta repair this ol' thing. If I can even get this baby out of the tree!" The raccoon complained.

"Er..excuse me-"

"GAH!" Jumped the raccoon. Silver's eyes widened as he startled the young girl.

"I-I didn't mean to scare you!" Silver stuttered, backing up slowly.

The female raccoon stop shivering and glared at the hedgehog. "First, I-I wasn't scared!" She protested. "and Crikey! You don't sneak up on a Sheila like that! Why if you were a pirate tryna steal my ship I would've pounded you into next week! Wait...you aren't a pirate...right?" She asked.

Silver shook his head. "Er...n-no, Miss. I'm just looking for the Sol Kingdom's palace where the princess lives. Do you know where it is?"

"Don't be referring me to as "miss", mate. Call me Captain Marine! I live on this beauty of a land with me and my crew!" The female corrected.

"She certainly isn't reserved at all..I thought all of Blaze's people were like quiet...but she's so...talkative" the young hedgehog wondered.

"Anyways, that place ain't around here; this is Southern Island right here, mate. You have to sail east to get to that royal stuff; see I've been studying the map as the captain. I never let anyone see it but I'll show you what I'm talkin about." Said Marine as she opened a map that was in her bag. "See, look! Right over there."

Marine pointed to the location on the map to show Silver the rather large piece of land. Next to the rather smaller ones where he stood at.

"Dammit…" Silver grumbled slightly given the fact that the boat took him to the wrong location. "Just my luck...now I have to take another boat ride…"

"Well I'd give you a boost, but my new beau, the SS Marine Whirlwind 5000, crashed into this tree. Yes sir, I was taking this thing for a test spin, then this wave pulled me over to shore and crashed me into this tree here!" Marine explained. "I'm afraid it'll take me a while to get all these pieces back to my workshop!"

Silver was surprised at the collision the boat and tree made. Most of it was up in the trees while there were a few parts on the sand. The young hedgehog then immediately had an idea on how to assist the young captain.

"Hey Mar- I mean Captain Marine? If I carried this whole boat back to your workshop, parts and all, will you take me to the Sol Kingdom's palace I'll carry it all in one trip too!" Silver requested.

Marine couldn't help but spit out in laughter at that suggestion. "Ha! If you can carry this baby in one go, I'll give ya anything ya want!"

"Well, I'm going to need a place to stay the night." Silver replied. "Anyways stand back, I'm going to lift this!"

Marine nodded and gave him some room. Suddenly a bright, real aura surrounded the damaged boat and its pieces as it was lifted in the air.

Marine's baby blue eyes widened, clearly shocked at what was happening. Her boat was being lifted into mid air by the young hedgehog's psychokinesis.

"I-I-I…"

Silver playfully smirked. "So...have an extra bed?"

To be continued…


End file.
